eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5373 (24 October 2016)
Synopsis Discovering she’s no longer a signatory on the business account, Jane suspects it’s Steven who’s been taking money from the restaurant. Her suspicions are confirmed when she looks up ‘Rarer Wines’ and finds Steven listed as director. As Steven cleans, Jane quizzes him about New Zealand and why Lauren left Peter. When Steven tries to escape to clean the windows, Jane mentions ‘Rarer Wines’. Steven admits it’s a fake company, explaining he got into debt into New Zealand and had to borrow money from the restaurant. Jane accuses him of using Louie to get back under Ian’s roof. Fired up, Steven tells her the truth about Peter - he was grieving, a mess, going out drinking and getting into fights. Lauren and Peter split up because, as a recovering alcoholic, Lauren felt she couldn’t be around him. Steven reveals that he had to sub Peter when he lost his job but as soon as he paid off one debt another appeared. He admits Lauren doesn’t know how bad things got with Peter. Steven panics when Jane insists she’ll have to tell Ian; Jane thinks if he’s serious about his relationship with Lauren Steven has to do the decent thing and tell her the truth about Peter. But Steven only admits to Lauren he told Jane about the money, assuring her Jane will keep quiet – he’ll make sure of it… A proud Whitney’s ironed Lee’s shirt and made a packed lunch for his first day at work. RSVPs arrive for the wedding. Whitney’s dismayed at the cost of wedding cakes. Whitney shows Linda the wedding earrings she’s bought – a cheap copy of a pair in a bridal magazine. When a happy Lee returns from work, Whitney shows him details of some shared ownership flats in Stratford. Lee reminds her he’s not even been paid yet. Whitney reveals Linda’s roped Babe into doing the catering for their wedding for free. When Lee notes Whitney has green ears, she realises it’s her new earrings. Lee asks why she bought them and she shows him the bridal magazine advert. Later, Lee buys the expensive earrings on his credit card. Sharon and Denny are at loggerheads about school choices, she thinks he should go to King Edward’s but he wants to go to Walford High. Kathy mentions to Sharon that Dennis was up something in the market. Ben’s still angry with Kathy; she’s adamant the hospital needed to know the bigger picture and is heartbroken when Ben tells her he’s a grown man and doesn’t need her. Once Kathy’s gone, Ben admits to Sharon that just thinking about the psychological tests makes him feel sick – he thought if he got to the transplant centre and found he was a match he’d have the strength to carry on. Sharon tells him he can still back out but Ben thinks he can’t let his dad down. Later, Ben buys Dennis fish and chips and they discuss mums and schools. Ben brings up Dennis picking on Will. Dennis boasts that he’s top boy at Walford Primary and Ben realises he’s scared. Dennis apologises to Sharon. A letter arrives from the hospital for Ben – his first session’s next Thursday. Sharon reminds him he can back out but Ben’s decided to go ahead with the tests. When Bex reveals that Martin and Stacey will be out for a few hours during her sixteenth birthday party the following day, Shakil hopes this means they’ll have sex for the first time. Kush launches a sale to shift the autumn stock and refuses Shakil’s request to knock off early. He leaves Shakil to man the stall whilst he and Martin to talk ‘strategy’ in The Vic. Shakil nips into the Minute Mart and tries to buy condoms but abandons them when Denise offers to serve him. He later tries the chemist but chickens out and buys soap. Later, Shakil finally manages to acquire some condoms from a machine in the pub toilets only for Martin to walk in and catch him. The flowers are wilting quickly on Claudette’s stall but she doesn’t want to get up at 3am to buy fresh ones every day. Patrick tries to change her mind about joining him and Dot for ‘Brief Encounter’ but she’s insistent that three’s a crowd. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes